Pride and Prejudice: A Naruto Adaptation
by MisCelineous
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. Even a proud man like Uchiha Sasuke. But Sakura, in her own angry pride, simply cannot stand the nerve of that insufferable man. sasusaku
1. Chapter 1: Of First Impressions

.**********.

Pride and Prejudice

- A Naruto Adaptation -

_by cacrulz_

_.**********._

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter 1:.<strong>

**_Of First Impressions_  
><strong>

"_Oi!_ YOU'RE _TOO_ SLOW, TEME! I BEAT YOU BY LIKE... HALF A _MILE!"_

"Hn."

"Look, teme, LOOK!" The blonde haired man hollered, pointing enthusiastically at the large prospect in front of him. "That's gonna be my new home..." he crossed his arms in front of him, evidently proud of himself. "... and I found it all by myself!"

His companion gave the property a brief glance. "It's reasonable enough."

"Admit it! It's better than your place up in, watcha-ma-callit... Pemberley."

"Hn." The more reserved man responded absently, guiding his horse away from the property, away from the blonde man.

"... place and move all my stuff here, I'll set up the most BIGGEST _BESTEST_ BALL this town has ever se- HEY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING! HEY, WAIT UP... Geez, you're such as ass sometimes."

"Hn."

The silence only lasted a few seconds before-

"RACE YOU BACK TO MERYTON!" The blonde's voice echoed loudly as he sped across the field.

"Moron."

* * *

><p>On this particular Sunday, one can find the Hatake family in its usual state of disarray.<p>

"_Hanabi! _What on _earth_ did you do to my bonnet? Mom_,_ _Mom! _Hanabi tore up my bonnet and says that she's going to wear it to church. Tell her that she's dreaming!"

The two youngest Hatake girls are, as usual, making a racket out of the most trivial things.

"I was _fixing_ it and I _will _wear it. I'll look better wearing it. Moegi's not even pretty enough to look good in it."

Hanabi, a well-grown girl of fifteen with a fine complexion and flirtatious nature, is the youngest of the five Hatake girls and is perhaps the silliest. Her actions are often selfish and impulsive. With her imprudent spirit, Hanabi devotes all of her energies to collecting gossip, roaming about the town, and flirting with young men.

"No. It's _MINE!"_

Moegi is the fourth daughter in the Hatake family. She is weak spirited, fickle, ignorant and reliant. Even though she is older than Hanabi, she is often found dependent on Hanabi's guidance.

"Will you two _SHUT THE HELL __UP!_ I'm having a friggin goddamn hangover and if you two won't pipe down I will _rip _that bonnet to shreds and _SHOVE_ the pieces up your BLOODY _ASSES_. And Gaara! Stop that bloody racket!"

Hatake Anko, a sadistic woman with a very morbid sense of humor, is the mother of the Hatake girls. She is of a crude disposition and possesses a bad temper. Anko does not have any regard for proper manners or behaviour and is a perpetual embarrassment to her family.

Gaara looked up briefly at her mother before continuing to play on the piano.

Gaara, the third of the Hatake daughters, is unfortunately quite plain as a girl, preferring solitude rather than the trivialities of her sisters. She takes contentment from reading and, like now, is often found playing the piano.

"But it's _MINE!_ It's not fair, mom, you let her have everything that's mine." Moegi wailed loudly before running upstairs to her room.

"I said to_ shut the HELL UP, _you little DIPSHITS. _HINATA! SAKURA! Get _your sorry asses down here, NOW!"

"H-Here, mother."

"Coming, mother."

Hinata, eldest of the Hatake girls, is indisputably the fairest and most gentle of souls, never seeing fault in anyone and generous in her opinion of others, despite being in possession of an unfortunate stuttering and being exceptionally shy.

Sakura is the second of daughter the Hatake household. She is a lively and intelligent girl who delighted in anything ridiculous. Although not possessing the classic beauty of her elder sister, Hinata, but instead a temper that is easily riled, she is without a doubt attractive, with her rosette-like hair and striking green eyes.

"Oi! Kakashi. Put down that goddamn porn and listen to this. Some rich hotshot rented Netherfield."

Hatake Kakashi, husband of Anko and father of the girls, is the head of the household. He is knowledgeable in countless topics and well respected by others. However, he possesses an unsavoury habit of retreating to the library, his sanctuary, and reading his precious orange covered porn.

"Mhm."

Anko, hating to be outdone by a book, plopped herself onto his lap and whispered into his ear. "Are you not interested?"

Kakashi sighed and placed his book aside. "Do I have a choice?"

Anko grinned. A wide, malicious grin that, quite frankly, scared Kakashi. Fortunately he was able to conceal it well enough from Anko lest she uses it against him in the future.

"Well," Anko began in a deceptively sexy voice – God knows, _he_ had been deceived! – "This rich _single_ hotshot, Uzumaki I think, is moving into this god forsaken town. Can't you imagine the possibilities!"

Kakashi could almost swear that he heard a _'KA-CHINNG'_ as the eyes of his wife lit up. But he continued to feign ignorance, for the sake of his own amusement, "Hmm? What kind of possibilities can you be talking about?"

Anko promptly slapped him. Hard. Grinning all the same. "Think of all the money we can milk off him if he marries one of the girls. Better yet. He can marry all of them! Then we'll be free from feeding and clothing them." The idea seemed to be getting more and more appealing to Anko as she thought of it.

"Well since you have it all thought out and planned, I guess I can return to my reading now." Kakashi drawled before picking up his orange covered book.

Anko simply plucked the book from his hands. "_Uh_-uh. _You_ will go and visit him when he arrives and get into his good graces."

"Mmmhmm…" Kakashi simply hummed before procuring another orange covered book from seemingly out of nowhere.

The maniacal gleam in Anko's eyes faded. "You're not going to visit him aren't you?"

Kakashi eyes widened in mock surprise, his sarcasm dripping off his voice. "By heavens dear wife, what on earth makes you think that?"

Anko, displeased at not getting her way, ripped the second book out from Kakashi's hands, before stomping out of his library. Kakashi pulled out _yet another_ copy of his porn and simply continued reading. "Let's see, so Sachiko slipped into his room and…"

* * *

><p>"M-mother, are you a-alright?"<p>

Hinata fidgeted slightly at the sight of her mother's annoyed expression as she absently played with her sharp knifes in the kitchen.

"Kakashi, that goddamn son-of-a-"

"_M-mother!_" Hinata gasped, horrified.

Anko rolled her eyes at her far too sensitive daughter. "Fine, fine! Kakashi, your _respectable_ father, refuses to visit the rich brat that's moving in! How on earth can we marry you lot off then? Why else would we have so many daughters?"

Hinata flinched at her mother's less than savoury words, but she remained silent.

It wasn't until Anko started stabbing the breakfast table that Hinata decided it'll be best to _attempt_ to calm down her dear mother.

"M-mother? I-I'm sure everything will t-turn out for the b-b-best."

When Anko's stabbing slowed to a more 'civil' pace, Hinata gathered more of her courage to continue.

"Father is just t-teasing you. I'm s-sure he will c-call on U-U-Uzumaki-san, as he calls on any n-new n-neighbour."

Anko's only reply was stabbing the table more viciously at the mention of Kakashi.

Hinata visibly wilted at the sight and stood further back from her mother, resolving to wait for Anko to calm down by herself. Unfortunately for her, Kakashi had decided then was a good time to take one of his rare trips out of his library and into the kitchen…

…and promptly walked out at the sight of his wife with the sharp knife.

Anko gave out a growl at the sight of the thrown kitchen knife pinned against the swinging kitchen door, just barely missing her husband. In her anger she didn't notice Kakashi's presence immediately and hadn't thrown the knife until it was too late.

Hinata, judging that the situation had turned irreparable, and fearing too much of her own safety to stay in such close confines with her mother, gracefully tucked out of the room and up her stairs to her dear sister's room.

* * *

><p>"That's just absolutely ridiculous!"<p>

"S-sakura..."

"I'm serious, Hinata. If I could love a man who would love me enough to take me for a mere fifty pounds a year, I would be very happy." Sakura gave a moment of thought before adding. "But such a man could never be sensible and you know I could never love a man who was out of his wits."

Hinata had always admired her sister for her strength and wit. In her eyes, there was nothing that Sakura would not be able to overcome if she tried. But the thought of their financial situation was bleak. For the idea of marrying for love has always been the sisters' dream since they were very small children. But for practicality's sake, marrying for a mere fifty pounds is simply impossible.

Sakura took note of her sister's sympathetic expression before asserting. "But what I can't understand is a marriage where neither partner cannot love nor respect the other. That would be like imprisoning oneself to a life of degradation and insults, as we have daily proof." Sakura made a brief reference to her parents. Sakura made a few more angry paces in their bedroom before plopping ungracefully on the bed giving a loud resigned sigh. "But beggars can't be choosers."

"W-we're not _that_ p-poor, Sakura."

"Okay, we're not. But you know that if father dies we can't inherit anything, just because we're female." Sakura waved her hand dismissively in the air. "At least one of us will have to marry _very_ well if we have any chance of supporting the family, and since you're five times as pretty as the rest of us, and not to mention the obedient, I'm afraid that mother will force the task onto you." Sakura voice dimmed softer and softer as she reached the end of her rant. Not feeling quite as angry as earlier, but now overcome by concern for her dearest sister.

"O-oh, Sakura. I w-would w-w-wish… I should so much l-like… to marry for l-love…" Hinata whispered timidly.

Sakura grasped onto her sister's pale hands. "And you shall, I'm sure." She smiled at her sister, and Hinata returned it with a shaky smile of her own.

"Only take care to fall in love with a man of good fortune."

Hinata gave a small giggle. "W-well, I shall t-try. To p-please you." Sakura was glad to see the happiness in her sister. "And y-y-you?"

Sakura gave an exaggerated sigh. "I am determined that only the deepest love will induce me into matrimony. So... I shall end an old maid, and teach your children to embroider cushions and play their instruments very ill."

They erupted in soft giggles and laughter, unheard outside the sanctuary of their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Mother! Mother! You <em>have<em> to hear this!"

It was a little later into the afternoon that day, when Hanabi and Moegi ran into the kitchen, desperate to share with their mother the new piece of gossip they had heard in Meryton. Undeterred at the sight of Anko, no longer playing with knifes, but with her head face down on the breakfast table, surrounded by sake bottles, they began screeching for their mother's attention.

Despite being muffled by the tablecloth, Anko's threats rung loud and clear. "I have a GODDAMN hangover! So why don't you two be good little girls and SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Moegi took a step back, no longer sure if the piece of news they came to share would please their mother and feeling the inklings of her unrelenting cough coming along. Hanabi simply rolled her eyes before continuing excitedly. "Uzumaki-san has come! Sir Maito Gai has met and spoken with him!"

Anko lifted her head up from the table, a sight that was surprisingly more frightening than it should have been, with her eyes glinting predatorily and her hands inching closer towards to discarded knives. "And _why_, pray tell, would I _want_ to hear _that_?" She spat the words, a cold chill settling down Moegi's spine. She began to cough in her nervousness, but a sharp glare from Anko compelled her to hold her breath in her efforts to quell the fit, lest displeasing her mother more.

Hanabi braved on, not out of obliviousness of the situation, but out of her extreme confidence to gratify her mother. She is her favourite daughter, afterall! "I heard he _loves_ to dance! And that he'll come to the next ball!" Hanabi clapped her hands in anticipation. Think off all the fun she will have! There'll be boys, and dancing, and wine (which she's not supposed to drink, but she has always managed to sneak a glass or two here and there), and music, and… and boys!

"It's at the assembly rooms. On Saturday!" She added after breaking away from her momentary daze.

Anko still didn't look very pleased, in fact quite the opposite. She began bitterly. "So what? So what if that rich brat is going to the ball. He'll just get picked up by some gold-digger bitch." Hanabi had no doubt that her sister, Sakura, would laugh at the irony of those words.

"But mother…!"

"I don't give a _shit_ whether the brat likes dancing or having gay orgies on the beach! If I can't get anything out of it, I don't want to _fucking_ hear about him!"

"Hmm… well I'm sorry to hear about that." It had taken Kakashi a number of hours, but he had finally gathered the courage to walk into the kitchen the second time that day. "If I had known as much this morning, I would have never called on him."

Anko spun her head towards her husband, the haze from her hangover and anger rapidly disappearing. "You called on him?" Already, her mind began turning, plotting the fastest way to gain access to the Uzumaki brat's wallet.

Kakashi gave a nod from behind his orange-covered book. "I'm afraid we can't escape his acquaintance now." As much as Kakashi wanted to say that he did this on his whim and for his own amusement, he'd be lying if he didn't admit that it was partly due to his fear for his wife that compelled him to contact the new neighbour.

Anko, in her typical unpredictable manner, gave a large (scary) grin at this change of situation and turned to her two youngest daughters before saying sweetly. "Girls, don't you have a wonderful father. And to not tell us… What a good joke." Anko paced slowly towards Kakashi with each word she said, a scene not unlike a panther, cornering her prey. Kakashi stood warily but refused to show Anko his growing fear, unsure of what is to come. It wasn't until he noticed that one of the longer knives from the kitchen set was missing from the haphazardly placed cutlery on the table, that he fully regretted entering the kitchen at all today.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think it's a waste of time to spend the evening <em>here<em> of all places, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke spared a brief glance at his friend's sister, Ino, but didn't deign to answer any further. Ino, not put out by the lack of response, roamed her judging eyes over the crowding assembly rooms. They call this a party? She has seen better company with better fashion tastes back in the butcher shop in london. Not that she has ever set foot in one. No, of course not, as that would be simply disgraceful and she has plenty of maids and servants to do those unseemly tasks for her household. She couldn't quite understand her brother's insistence of being here. Something to do with getting to know the neighbours. If she had her choice, she would rather spend the winter back in London, at the weekly social gatherings searching for potential husbands.

Actually, Ino corrected herself, there was no need to search, as she had pretty much made up her mind who she would marry. She gave an ambitious glance over to the tall raven haired male she stood next to. It was only a matter of time before he realises that she was perfect for him and proposes. Ino was not ashamed to say that she spent most of her life grooming herself to be the perfect bride, the perfect hostess and the perfect Lady Uchiha. But until then, she would have to continue entertaining the whims of her stupid younger brother, who at least managed to be of some use by becoming best friends with a hot, rich man who happens to possess a very enviable prospect in Pemberly. And if part of that would involve rubbing elbows with such less than satisfactory individuals, then so be it, she thought while forcing a tolerable smile on her face as a tall man with bushy eyebrows, an appalling bowl haircut and wearing a green – _Green! You _cannot_ be serious?_ – ensemble strode up to them.

"Uzumaki-san!" Ino couldn't help but feel affronted at the sight of the green monstrosity slapping a friendly greeting on her brother's back. "How very delightful for you to be here! Allow me the joy of welcoming you to our youthful assembly!"

Uzumaki Naruto gave a cat-like grin in response. "Sir Gai! I am _SOOO _glad to see you! Could you introduce me to the pretty girls?"

Gai gave a hearty laugh. "Ahhh, young youth! I'll be sure to introduce you to all the pretty youthful girls that have blessed our little town. But before I do, would you give me the pleasure of introducing these two young ladies here."

Naruto nodded excitedly before gesturing to the two blonde girls in his company. "These are my sisters, Uzumaki Ino…" Ino curtsied politely; discretely dodging her younger brother's enthusiastic sweeping arm, "…and Nara Temari." The other blonde lady only gave a stiff nod as her response. "She's married to Nara Shikarmaru here." He jokingly whispered conspiratorially to Sir Gai. Gai played along with him, whispering back. "The tall gentleman beside you?" Naruto have a loud guffaw. "Temari with the _teme_? Eww… no. Shikamaru's that lazy guy in the back with the pineapple as a hairstyle."

Ino stood there disgusted but maintaining the tight smile on her face, as Naruto and Gai clapped each other on the backs and acted like they had known each other for years. _Such fools…_

* * *

><p>"I t-think they look v-very n-nice… and e-elegant."<p>

"Really?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "More pleased with themselves than what they see, more like."

They stood against the wall on the far side of the hall, as it was still too early to dance. Both were dressed in their prettiest dresses at their mother's insistence. – _"Hinata! I don't fucking care if you can't breathe, tighten your damn corset! And Sakura, didn't I tell you to dampen your skirt? We need it'll stick to your legs! Guys love that sort of thing! We'll have to bring out the big guns, if we want to bait that Uzumaki."_ – Their mother had burst into their bedroom after finding out about the ball and 'speaking' to their poor father. Their reputation and decency was barely saved by Sakura's flat out refusal, giving Anko no choice but to relent. However, she did keep an eye out for their mother, just in case she decides to 'accidentally' tip her wine glass onto their skirts… again.

"Oi! Sakura! Hinata! Asses. Here. Now!" Sakura frowned at her mother's uncouth behaviour, but obediently followed Hinata nonetheless, but only after making sure that Anko had no immediate access to any liquid substances within her reach.

Anko grabbed her daughters wrist before gesturing to the dark haired man across the room, at the entrance with the rest of the new company. "You see that man? The one that seems like there's a pole rammed up his ass?" Sakura glanced over but didn't respond. Hinata gave a hesitant nod. "Lady Maito says that he's the Uzumaki brat's friend. His name is Uchiha Sasuke and his rich and has a giant mansion in Derbyshire." Sakura's wrist throbbed in pain as her mother's grip tightened as she got more excited at telling the news. She noticed that poor Hinata's pale wrists were starting to show the beginnings of a bruise. "Uzumaki's wealth is like spare change compared to his! Ten thousand fucking pounds a year! At least!" Sakura didn't like the way this conversation was going. "Don't you think he's hot? I bet you regret not wetting your skirt now, Sakura!" Sakura scoffed. "I wonder you'll think he'll be nearly as 'hot' if he wasn't rich." Her mother gave a short glare at her before replacing it with a deceptively sweet smile at the sight of the very subject approaching. "Shit! They're coming over! Don't you girls fucking screw this up." Anko whispered softly, so as not to be overheard.

"Ahh, Mrs. Hatake. Young Uzumaki Naruto here wanted to become acquainted of you and your youthful daughters." Sir Maito Gai's booming voice was easily heard over the music.

"That is very kind of you, Sir Gai." Anko's tone and words sounded grateful, but Sakura could sense the irritation coming from her mother, most probably from Gai's implication of her not-so-youthfulness. But Anko restrained from lashing out, knowing too much was at stake here. "This is Hinata, my eldest. And Elizabeth. And Gaara sits over there." Both Hinata and Sakura politely curtsied at their introduction. "And Moegi and Hanabi, my youngest, you see there, dancing."

Sakura took this chance to have a closer look at the new comers. Uzumaki Naruto seemed like a happy sort of fellow, undisputedly handsome with his golden hair and cerulean blue eyes. His friendly, good-natured demeanour simply radiated off him and his charming smile seemed to be getting bigger and bigger by the second. Sakura was pleased to note that his eyes had yet to stray from Hinata since the beginning of the introduction.

She could not say the same for his friend – Uchiha Sasuke her mother had said – however, who very posture and body language screamed superiority. Yes, she had to admit, he was very handsome – Sakura simply refused to use the word 'hot' like some lovesick fangirl – with his raven black hair, prominent facial features, and standing at least a few centimetres taller than his friend and everyone else in the room, but Sakura quickly dismissed him as a possibility after one look at his cold eyes and the perpetual scowl he wore.

Sir Gai introduced the very fashionable lady wearing a brilliant scarlet red gown and standing close to Uchiha-san as Lady Ino, Uzumaki Naruto's elder sister. She seemed polite enough, smiling at all the right moments and giving compliments about the party, the hall, and the people here and there, but something about her conduct indicated to Sakura her superficial nature. The other blonde lady, standing further back, was Temari, Naruto's other sister. Sakura didn't had much of a chance to form an opinion on her as she spent the whole time loudly berating her husband, Nara Shikamaru, the last man of the party, and taking no notice of anyone else. Shikamaru simply stood there, boredly observing the crowds and turning a deaf ear to his wife.

"Hinata-chan! Do you want to dance?"

Hinata blushed deeply as the handsome blonde man addressed her directly, sticking his face closer than what was considered polite. "I-I-I am n-not otherwise e-e-engaged, S-sir."

"Great! I love dancing. Especially with pretty girls." Naruto said that like it was the most natural thing in the world. Hinata promptly turned a deeper shade of red.

Anko eyes gleamed at the success of the first catch, and redirected her attention to the second one. "And you, Uchiha-san? Are you fond of dancing too?"

"No. I rarely dance." Sakura was not surprised at the dismissive first words she heard from the Uchiha, but Anko continued, undeterred. "Well, why don't you? I bet you'll be able to find a pretty partner here." Sakura felt her mother attempting to push her forward, but she stubbornly dug her heels onto the hardwood floor. She was sure that the man could sense her mother's intentions and she felt embarrassed for both their sakes.

Uchiha-san gave a curt nod, murmuring a soft, "Excuse me Madam." before briskly walking away. The rest of the company followed without a word, but Naruto did give a quick wink to the blushing Hinata.

The smile on Anko's face dropped. "Who does that asshole think he is?"

"_M-mother!_ H-he wil h-h-hear y-you!"

"I don't fucking care if he does!"

Sakura couldn't resist mocking her mother. "Perhaps he is not quite so 'hot' anymore."

And even Sakura couldn't say she was immune to the poisonous glare her mother gave her.

* * *

><p>"Look at Moegi and Hanabi, Gaara. They seem to be having a lot of fun."<p>

"…"

Sakura had danced a number of dances and was currently taking a break on one of the chairs provided around the room. She sat next to her younger sister, Gaara and was trying, and failing, to get her to be more involved in the night's festivities. But she simply wouldn't budge. "Gaara…" Sakura sighed. "I know how much you'd rather stay in this corner until the end of the party, but who knows, you might actually have some fun. Or even meet someone you'll like."

"…"

Gaara had settled herself into this very corner of the room since arriving at the assembly hall. And, like all other parties she attended, she intended to remain there until it was time for them to leave.

"Come on Gaara. It's a party and everyone's having fun. Just one dance, please? No one's going to judge, I promise."

Sakura just wanted her logic-driven, socially awkward sister to let loose once in a while. She knew the other younger girls at Gaara's age avoided her younger sister like the plague, and she didn't blame them. Gaara was, quite frankly, very intense and at times, downright scary. But she also knew that if you dug deeper, Gaara is actually a very insecure little girl who had buried herself in her own protective barrier to avoid getting hurt.

"I don't dance."

Sakura's eyes widened at her words. Sure, she wasn't going to get Gaara to dance anytime soon, but the fact that Gaara spoke aloud _in public_ was improvement enough as it is. She felt ridiculously happy at her sister's small display, but unfortunately for her, her happiness was about to be cut short.

"_Teme!_ What on earth are you doing just standing there?"

Sakura didn't notice earlier, but just a mere three meters from where they were standing, beyond one of the thick poles supporting the hall, was Uchiha Sasuke, now joined by his blonde haired friend.

"Go dance or something!

Sasuke gave a slight scoff. "I certainly shall not. At an assembly like this? That would be insupportable."

"And why the _hell_ not?"

"It would be nothing but a punishment for me to dance with any other woman here."

Naruto looked affronted as his best friend's words. "Stop being a bastard, teme! There's so many pretty girls here."

Another scoff. "You have been dancing with the _only_ attactive girl in the room."

Sasuke had meant it as an insult to the town and his friend's hasty decision to move there, but was unsurprised when Naruto turned this conversation to lighter topics. "Hinata is very, very pretty. But Sakura-chan is very pretty also! You should dance with her!"

"Hn. She's tolerable. But not nearly as attractive enough as to tempt _me_."

Naruto continued trying to convince his friend but Sasuke stood firm.

"Go back to your dancing, dobe. Enjoy her smiles. You're wasting your time on me."

It wasn't long before Naruto gave up and hurried back to pretty Hinata's side, ready to ask for yet another dance. But even this thought did not cheer up Sakura, as she was still fuming at the proud Uchiha's insulting words. The silence was only broken by Gaara's second and last comment she made that night.

"So, _no one's _going to judge, eh?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>

* * *

><p>I've been wanting to do this for a while. In case you haven't realised, this is based off the BBC version of Pride and Prejudice, but I have seen the Keira Knightly version and read the book, so don't be surprised if you see bits and pieces here and there. About updating, I honestly can't guarantee anything. It basically just depends on my mood and whether I have time. But reviews would encourage me *shameless grin*. And for those people who want to kill me for making Gaara a girl, please feel free to express your displeasure in a review (Lol! I really am shameless.) Oh, and it'll be sasusaku and naruhina, but I think that much is obvious already. For other pairings, you'll have to wait and see. I've already plugged in most of the naruto cast into the P&amp;P roles but I would love to hear who you think should be what. Who knows? I may actually change them if it works better than my original idea.<p>

So give me opinions, suggestions, flames, whatever.

:::cacrulz:::

Edit: 23 April 11 - Just some small changes to spelling and grammer that I noticed after I posted and a slight change of title at the suggestion of one of my reviewers. Also quick question: _**WHO SHOULD BE MR. WICKHAM? **_Pick who you think is best from the Naruto cast. I have a vague idea, but I'm not very satisfied with it, so any ideas/suggestions would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Fine Eyes

.**********.

Pride and Prejudice

- A Naruto Adaptation -

_by cacrulz_

_.**********._

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter 2:.<strong>

**_Of Fine Eyes_**

"And remember Hinata, no matter what he says, never – and I mean _**never**_ – sign a prenup."

"M-mother! We just d-d-danced!"

"Well, it's only a matter of time! He'll propose, you'll get married and I'll get the moolah! Fuck yeah!""

It wasn't until late that night did the Hatake girls finally managed to make it home. Kakashi sighed, before mentally noting the current page he was reading, knowing that he'll not have a moment's peace for the next hour at least. It's only a matter of time before they come barging into his libra-

"_**DADDY!**_ Daddy, listen! Hanabi and I danced every dance!"

"And Gaara none!"

"…"

The two youngest girls came tumbling into the room, giggling and crowing about the most ridiculous of things again, while Gaara simply walked past them and stood in the furthest corner, disturbingly silent as he watched the exchange.

" That Uzumaki brat couldn't keep his fucking eyes off Hinata! Granted, I was pissed when he started dancing with that fugly Tenten girl, but it was only a matter of time before he was seduced by our sweet, innocent little Hinata."

"N-no, mother, t-that w-wasn't what h-happened at all!"

Once again, Hinata's stumbling words fell on deaf ears as Anko went thundering on.

"But that fucking ass he brought with him! That Uchiha fucktard! He thinks he's too fucking good to dance with Sakura, eh? I swear, he may be the richest man in Derbyshire, but if I ever catch him alone I'll fucking castrate his balls and force them down his fucking throat! Maybe that will dislodge the stick stuck up his ass!"

Anko was being her usual crass and vulgar self.

"It's okay, mother. I didn't want to dance with him in the first place, so it was nothing."

Sakura was trying – and failing – to placate their violent mother.

"I'll like to fucking see if anyone wants to dance with him _**then**_! Sakura! If he ever tries to fucking ask you to dance, kick him in the balls!"

"Mother, I can safely promise you _**never**_ to dance with Uchiha-san."

And throughout all this, Kakashi sat impatiently in his large armchair, with a feign interested expression upon his face, his fingers twitching every so often towards his precious orange covered porn.

* * *

><p>"So I take it that none of the Hertfordshire ladies could please you, Sasuke-kun. Not even the famous Miss Hatakes?" Ino made sure to adjust her pitch just so and to tilt her face to the exact perfect angle to show off her complexion in the dimming lights when speaking to her precious Sasuke-kun.<p>

"What!? How can you say that, Ino-chan! They were some of the nicest people I've ever met, and did you see how many pretty girls there were? Did you see Hinata-chan!?" Naruto recklessly butted in, and foiling Ino's attempts at flirting.

"Hn. I saw little beauty, and no refinement at all. The eldest Miss Hatake is, I grant you, decent."

"_**DECENT?!**_ Admit it! She's an _ANGEL!_ Teme's just jealous that he didn't get to dance with Hinata-chan!" He immaturely stuck a tongue out to Sasuke.

"She stutters."

Naruto spluttered at the response and promptly began to explain how "cute" he found Hinata-chan's small impediment to be.

Ino, realising she was rapidly losing control of the conversation – and Sasuke's attention – expertly cut into her brother. "Hinata is a sweet girl. But her mother! You can imagine how shocked I was to discover poor Hinata to have such a crude woman for a mother! And Hatake Sakura? To think that she was described as a famous local beauty! Did you see the _SIZE_ of her forehead!?"

"Hn."

"_TEME!_, why must you be such an _ass _about everything?"

"Why must you be a dobe everyday?"

Naruto spluttered again at the insult.

"I AM _**NOT**_! You're just jealous that Hinata-chan likes ME more!"

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"H-he was… very, very n-n-nice…"<p>

"Yes, and…?"

Back in their bedroom, the two eldest Hatake girls were getting ready for bed and chatting about the ball held earlier that evening. Of course, by "chatting", I mean Sakura was interrogating and Hinata was stumbling over her words, growing quieter by the second."

"…and h-handsome too, I suppose."

Sakura grinned in a way that was unbecoming for a lady, "And he likes you, which shows he has good taste! I give him my approval."

"S-Sakura!"

"And his only flaw would be his sisters and choice of friends!"

"W-Well, you cannot b-blame for his sisters. But did you not l-like them?"

"Not at all! She seemed so superficial. And proud!"

"I'm sure that they will be v-very nice n-neighbours, once we get to k-know that a bit better. Even U-Uchiha-san's acquaintance may be p-pleasant."

Sakura scoffed, "Pleasant enough to consider dancing with _tolerable_ girls? 'She's tolerable. But not nearly as attractive enough as to tempt _me_.'"

"W-Well..." Hinata wrung her hands as she conceded, "I suppose it _was_ very r-rude of him to say that…"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my humble, youthful abode!"<p>

It was only a matter of time, before Hertfordshire hosted another ball. This time, it was held by Sir Maito Gai. Ino openly scowled as Naruto and Gai had another of their loud, pointless, back-slapping conversations about Gai introducing Naruto to more youthful people back in London when he's in town, before Gai had to move on to welcome other guests.

"Insufferable conceited man! He dares offers us his assistance in society."

Naruto whipped his head towards his sister, "How can you say that? He's a good man, Ino-chan! And did you know he's a knight?"

Ino rolled her eyes at her brother. No doubt he was imagining Gai in a shiny armour and sword. The stupidity she and Sasuke had to put up with.

"Now I just have to set up the BIGGEST _BESTEST_ BALL this town has ever se-"

"Who's giving a ball? I long for a ball, and so does Kiba!"

Naruto was interrupted, once again. This time, by the youngest Hatake, Hanabi and the young officer – Kiba – she dragged with her.

"I do too!" Moegi piped in from behind.

"Kiba, make him give a ball! I'll dance with all the officers!"

It was during this time of year, when the regiment of infantry settled at Meryton, to Hanabi's and Moegi's delight. It was undebatable to the girls that officers in full uniform were the most handsome. And to have a whole regiment of off-duty officers to regularly flirt with around town and to dance with during parties were a godsend.

"If your sister, Gaara, would play something, we could dance now." Kiba drawled with a roguish look in his eye.

Hanabi beamed at Kiba before yelling over the crowds to her sister at the piano, "GAARA! No more angsty stuff, play something fun. We want to dance!"

Gaara stared blankly back at Hanabi from behind the piano, never pausing from her rendition of the final movement in Mozart's requiem.

Hanabi whined, "Please Gaara? I'll let you have Moegi's bonnet."

"Hey! Mother, Hanabi's doing it again! This time's she's giving my bonnet to Gaara." Moegi wailed before running off to find her mother.

Gaara paused. It _was_ a very nice bonnet.

Hanabi gave a shriek of glee when Gaara suddenly changed her requiem to a lively tune, and promptly dragged Kiba out to the dance floor with her.

* * *

><p>"I see that Uzumaki-san continues his attentions to Hinata, Sakura."<p>

"I'm very happy for her, Tenten. She seems to really like him as well. I reckon that if he continues like so, Hinata will soon be in love with him."

Tenten is the daughter of Sir Maito Gai, and a steadfast friend of Sakura. Although she is considered quite plain by society with her brown hair and common eyes, she is of strong and steady character with maturity, poise and a penetrating observation.

Currently, Sakura and Tenten were in the midst of doing their favourite activity – people watching – and were observing Naruto and Hinata's interactions from across the room. Sakura was happy to note that while Naruto enthusiastically recounted a story – along with wild gestures to emphasize his point, as Hinata stood attentively, nodding politely, and with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Your sister should be more obvious with her affections towards him, then."

"Tenten, this is Hinata we're talking about. You know how shy she is."

"Yes, but Uzumaki-san doesn't."

"He will when he gets to know her better! And if he's not willing to, then I think he doesn't deserve her."

"Sakura, don't get me wrong. I'm know he's a nice guy and all, but he's seems like the oblivious kind who needs people to spell things out to him. And Hinata's the selfless sort of person that will never voice out what she really wants. I'm just concerned that, with those two continuing as they are, there'll be a heck of lot of unnecessary drama."

"Yes, but she's not sure of her feelings for him yet! If she must act out of her character in order to _secure_ him… that's just something that Hinata wouldn't do!"

"Well I hope she will be sure of them soon and act upon them. He's getting little encouragement from his sisters. And I doubt Uchiha-san is generous in his compliments…"

And as always, Tenten's calm reasoning was able to somewhat quell Sakura's impending temper. She could understand where Tenten was coming from, but _still…_ she could _never_ bring herself – or her sweet sister Hinata – to be so shrewd and feign affections for a man. That sounds like something her mother would do!

"Oh, and Sakura… Don't turn around, but Uchiha-san keeps glancing at you."

Sakura glanced at the reflection behind her from one of the many mirrors decorating the hall, and that Uchiha man was indeed watching her quite intensely. "I have no idea why… I don't even know why he bothers coming! He doesn't dance, or talk to anyone anyway! All he does is intimidate everyone with that his scowl! That insufferable man!"

* * *

><p>"How youthful this is! There's absolutely nothing like dancing! Essential for such youthful, polished society!"<p>

Sasuke sighed as Sir Maito Gai, has once again, initiated an attempted conversation with him.

"And every unpolished society."

"Excuse me…?"

"Every savage can dance."

"Oh… yes. Yes, quite!"

Sasuke hoped the awkward turn of the conversation would deter the overly-energetic knight, but Gai continued to linger next to him. He almost visibly cringed from their close proximity when Gai began to bellowed out to a girl a few feet away from them.

"Why… Miss Sakura! Why is such a youthful girl like you not dancing?"

Sasuke turned to glance at the aforementioned girl. It was surprising he hadn't noticed her there earlier, with her pink hair and the recent interest he had over her. Strictly platonic and inconsequential, of course! She merely smiled modestly and murmured something about having danced the previous set.

"Well, that's no excuse to not dance this one as well! Uchiha-san and I were just discussing the youthfulness of dancing! Uchiha-san, allow me to present this youthful lady to you as a very desirable partner! You cannot refuse to dance, I'm sure, when so much beauty is before you!"

Before Sasuke had a chance to reply, Sakura was quick to cut in. "Thank you Sir Gai, you flatter me. But I honestly had no intention to dance this set… Please don't suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

"I would be honoured to dance with you, Miss Sakura." Sasuke saw that his response surprised the girl, if the widening of her eyes were any indication.

"T-thank you Sir… But you must excuse me, I… am not inclined to dance."

"Why not!? When Uchiha-san has no objection?" Gai spluttered dramatically. To him, it was impossible for anyone to not want to dance. "And who could object to such a youthful partner!? Eh, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke could see that she was finding a reason to object, and struggling. Until she finally composed herself and gave a modest smile, "I beg you would excuse me Sir, but I believe Tenten is calling for me…" before slipping into the crowds.

"Strange…" Sir Maito Gai rubbed his chin contemplatingly, "I wonder how she was able to hear my daughter calling her through these crowds… Miss Sakura must have exceptionally youthful ears!"

If it wasn't beneath his dignity, Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at Sir Maito Gai's inanity. He and the _dobe_ suited each other.

* * *

><p>"I believe that I can guess your thoughts… right… this… moment…" Ino whispered into her Sasuke-kun's ear.<p>

She saw he gave a slight shudder – from delight, of course! – and gave herself a mental pat on the back for successfully being able to sneak up behind him and seduce him so easily! It was easier said than done in the noisy, crowded rabble that awful Sir Maito Gai called a ball!

"I should imagine not." He took a step away from her, being the shy person he was.

"You are thinking how annoying it would be to spend your evenings in such boring company."

"Hn."

"So, you agree?"

"No."

"No…?"

"My mind was otherwise engaged."

"On what, exactly, Sasuke-kun?"

"On a set fine eyes." Ino almost grinned from his response – For whose eyes are more fine than her brilliant azure coloured eyes that she was so frequently complimented on! – but that was decidedly unfeminine, so she kept her coy smile plastered on her face.

"And may one dare ask whose are the eyes that inspired these reflections?" She was so sure that a proposal would soon follow!

"Miss Hatake Sakura."

"Miss… Hatake… _**S-Sakura**_!?" Ino screeched. Needless to say, that despite Sir Maito Gai's reservations before, Miss Ino's voice was her heard perfectly clear to everyone within hall in spite of the crowds.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Of Walks and Muddy Petticoats

.**********.

Pride and Prejudice

- A Naruto Adaptation -

_by cacrulz_

_.**********._

* * *

><p><strong>.:Chapter 3:.<strong>

_**Of Walks and Muddy Petticoats**_

"_HINATA! ASS! HERE! __**NOW**__!"_

"C-coming, mother…"

Hinata hurried into to the sitting room – not wanting risk being the focus of her mother's infamous wrath – only to fumble with the opened letter that her mother threw to her.

"It's from that rich brat's sister, Uzumaki Ino."

From further observation, Hinata noticed the opened letter was addressed to her. "M-mother…?"

"It's an invitation from her and Nara Temari for you to dine with them. It's too fucking bad that rich Uzumaki brat himself won't be there. But you're going to go and get on their good side so you better not _fucking_ screw this up!"

"Ye-Yes, Mother!"

"And you're going by horseback!" Anko said as she took a glance out the window. "It looks like it's going to rain, so you'll have to insist for them to let you stay the night."

"_M-mother!_" Hinata gasped, horrified.

"Well how the fuck else do you expect to see the Uzumaki brat!?"

Hinata stammered out her objection. But being the ever obedient daughter, it was only a matter of time before she eventually resigned herself to following her mother's orders despite how inappropriate they might be.

* * *

><p>"<em>WHAT!?<em> YOU SENT HINATA _OUT_? ON _HORSEBACK!?_ IN THAT _RAIN_?!" It wouldn't be an understatement to describe Sakura to be absolutely livid at that point.

Anko, with a malicious smile, merely said, "Yes, and it's all going exactly as I planned."

Sakura gave a disbelieving glance over at the greedy, conniving woman that was – unfortunately – her mother, and looked out the window worriedly at the incoming storm.

* * *

><p>In the impressively furnished dining room of the Uzumaki Netherfield mansion, Hinata sat unsteadily throughout the many dinner courses – all the while wondering how many <em>more<em> was left to _go_! – as the throbbing in her head continued to intensify relentlessly. It appears that she must have caught a bad cold from her foolish horseback ride to Netherfield.

"Now… let me see if I got this right, Hinata?"

Hinata was finding it increasingly difficult to answer the Miss Ino's well-meaning questioning over her connections. How ill-mannered she must appear to be towards the Uzumaki sisters who have been nothing but kindness to her! She gave a slight nod for Miss Ino to continue, but even the slightest movement set of another bout off severe pounding.

"Your mother has a brother – a Mr Sarutobi Asuma – who lives in London?"

Hinata gave a soft cough, to clear her throat. "Y-Y-Yes… In G-Gracechurch Street." Her eyes stung despite the dim candles and her vision began to swim.

"And in which part of London is Gracechurch street, Hinata?"

"I…" Hinata felt the fork slip her sweaty grip, and clatter onto her plate. "F-Forgive me, I…" She finally surrendered to the nauseousness that was overwhelming her and slumped from the rigid posture she had been maintaining, and falling exhaustedly into her chair. The last thought Hinata had in her mind before her vision turned black, was to apologise to Miss Ino and Mrs Nara for her unbelievably rude behaviour at the earliest opportunity.

* * *

><p>"Well, my dear, if Hinata should die of this fever, it will be comfort to know that it was all in pursuit of Mr Uzumaki, and under your orders."<p>

"Oh, shut the fuck up, Kakashi! She'll get over it!"

As per convention, Mr Hatake Kakashi and Mrs Hatake Anko was displaying their usual – lack of – respect towards each other.

"Mother, Father… I think I must go to Netherfield." Since the arrival of Miss Ino's letter that morning detailing Hinata's worsening condition, the Hatake household was in strife. Sakura resolved herself to be the only practical one and was already planning a visit to her poor sister who was presently stuck in Netherfield with those two horrid sisters.

"_Fuck_ _no!_ Hinata is exactly where she should be, sweet, vulnerable and _**accessible**__!_ Right under Uzumaki's fucking _**nose**_! There's nothing for you there. Go to Meryton with your younger sisters and flirt with the officers instead!"

"Yes, come with us Sakura! There's more than plenty to go around!" Moegi _was_ upset when she heard of her sister's condition… But like her mother said, she'll get over it eventually, and how can one continue to be upset when the officers were in town!

"No, I will _**not**_ be flirting with the officers. I know that Hinata would wish me to be with her." As if Sakura could bring herself to do anything – let alone _flirting!_– when her sister was unwell!

Kakashi gave a sigh and put down his book. "I suppose that's a hint for me to send for the carriage."

"No, father, I'd much rather walk. It's barely three miles to Netherfield and I'll be back for dinner."

"_Barely_ three miles? And in all that fucking _**dirt**_!? You'll look like a _fucking hobo_ by the time you get there!"

Sakura bit down on the expletive that was threatening to come out. The thought of her mother – of _all_ people – was criticizing her on impropriety was almost too much. However, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down before speaking. "I shall be fit to see Hinata, which is all I want. And there's nothing you can say to stop me!"

With a huff, Sakura stormed up to her and Hinata's room to pack some clothes for her elder sister, all the while thinking that she would much sooner be thought as a hobo rather than the vulgar, shallow scheming woman that her mother turned out to be!

* * *

><p>Sakura was sure that she would be a sweaty mess by the time she arrived to Netherfield. But she didn't care. There was no one she wanted to impress, and she was able to spend her morning doing her favourite pastime – walking.<p>

Granted, it wasn't the most pleasant of walks – with the muddy fields from yesterday's storm, and her inability to fully appreciate the scenery with her hurried pace – but she was content with the air on her face, and the glow from the sun.

Plus she'll be able to rescue poor Hinata from that wretched Miss Ino and that insufferable man!

And with this thought, Sakura picked up her pace, and determinedly braved along dusty roads and through muddy puddles, severely staining her stockings and dress hem in the process.

* * *

><p>It was when Sasuke was taking a short break from the indoors – and from the vexatious Miss Ino who <em>constantly <em>feels the need to linger around him! – that he saw the most peculiar sight from one of the outer gardens of the Netherfield property.

"Miss Hatake?"

"Mr Uchiha. Good morning." Sakura gave a small curtsy. "I have come to enquire of my sister."

Sasuke was surprised when she answered – for surely he must have imagined her! – but alas, she was there in his gardens – face glowing from recent exercise, hair so loose it could have been unbound, and her bright, emerald eyes staring straight at him.

"Mr Uchiha?"

"…On foot?"

"Well… yes. It was only three miles, and I was eager to see her. Would you be so kind as to take me to her?"

Sasuke gave a sharp nod, before heading back to the house, with Sakura closely trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>"It's absolutely ridiculous! How she walked all the way here! Especially in <em><strong>that<strong>_ appearance!"

And next to _her_ Sasuke-kun, no less! Ugh. Ino was so livid that she could break something. But she couldn't because Sasuke-kun was there. So she had to resort to seething about that unrefined, pink-haired upstart!

"Barging her way in here just because her sister has a cold! Her _**hair**_! Did you _see_ that _**hair**_!? And I thought she couldn't look any worse with that giant forehead of hers! And her petticoat! I swear it was at _least_ six inches deep in _**mud**__! _Brother! You saw it didn't you?"

Naruto scrunched up his face before replying. "Err… Sorry Ino-chan, I didn't notice. But I thought she looked alright."

Ino made an exasperated sound before turning to Sasuke who was standing a ways away, facing out the window. "I'm sure _you_ saw it, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"You certainly wouldn't want your sister make such a display!"

But Ino was denied of a response when her brother exclaimed, "But she did it 'cause she was worried for Hinata-chan!"

Ino gritted her teeth. All she hears nowadays is Hinata-chan this, Hinata-chan that. God, she getting sick of these Hatake girls. She had only invited the eldest one for dinner yesterday, because her brother wouldn't stop nagging her otherwise! But had she known that that stupid girl had gotten herself sick – and that her 'fine-eyed' sister would come scampering here afterwards – than she would have turned Hinata back out into the rain, and back to whatever hole the Hatakes lived in.

"…sick at another house, _I_ would have definitely _ran_ over to Hinata-chan's bedside in _two seconds! BELIEVE IT!"_

Ino expertly tuned out her brother's chatter and turned back to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sure this event has cleared up this… _appreciation_ of fine eyes?"

"No." He countered, "In fact, they were brightened by the exercise."

This was not the response that Ino wanted, and the silence between them stretched out awkwardly with only Naruto's continuous compliments to his Hinata-chan as background noise. It took Ino a few moments to compose herself before she tried another tactic.

"But Miss Hinata is a sweet girl. It's too bad that she has such a family, with such unsavoury connections."

But Ino was once again disappointed when Sasuke didn't respond but merely stared out the windows and into the gardens. But she continued nonetheless.

"Their uncle, she told us, works in trade, and lives in Cheapside!"

"_Hey!_ Hinata-chan would still be awesome, even if she had 10 million uncles in Cheapside!"

This time, Sasuke chose to deign them with an answer.

"Tch. If that was so, unless an idiot falls for her, she'll have little chances of marrying well, Dobe."

Yet, instead of spurting more compliments for his 'sweet Hinata-chan', Ino was surprised to see her brother becoming strangely quiet, an odd pensive look on his face. But she didn't pay too much heed to it. She was sure it was just another childish phase of infatuation.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!"<p>

Sakura gave a jolt of surprise at the sound of someone calling out to her the second she stepped out of the room where her sister was resting. She turned to see Uzumaki-san standing across the hall. She briefly wondered if he had been waiting there since morning.

"Uzumaki-san. Was there something you wanted?"

The blonde man took a step forward and Sakura noted that he was fidgeting with his fingers, not unlike Hinata. "Is Hinata-chan… no, wait… I mean Miss Hatake. Your sister? Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid that she's quite unwell."

"Ah! I'll get the doctor right away! You guys should stay here until Hina… until Miss Hatake gets better! I insist!"

And with that he ran down the hall, not once giving Sakura a chance to decline nor thank him for his kindness.

* * *

><p>"There, how do I look?"<p>

Sakura was pleased to note that their host had made good on his promise and promptly sent for changes of clothes for her and Hinata. It showed that he was sincere in his invitation for them to stay at his house, and she was grateful for it, for Hinata's sake at least. Unfortunately, whilst it was perfectly acceptable for Hinata to stay in bed for the duration of her stay, she would be expected to spend her meals and evenings with her inhospitable hosts – with the exception of Naruto, of course!

"Y-you look pretty, Sakura. You a-always look pretty."

"Oh, Hinata. You look twice as pretty as me even while you're sick in bed! Oh, you know how I'd much rather stay here with you. With the 'perfect' Miss Ino wishing me miles away, Miss Temari and her husband has yet to say a word to me, and with my presence being a risk to Mr Uchiha's not-so-tolerant eyes, it's going to be hell when I am down there! Only _your_ Uzumaki-san is welcoming."

"M-my!? Oh no, Sakura! H-he's not m-m-my Uzumaki-san."

"Oh, I think he is. Or he very soon will be."

And with a wink, Sakura slipped out of the room. But not before sighting a vividly red blush surfacing upon her sister's cheeks.

* * *

><p>It was later on that evening, after dinner, where Sakura found herself reading on one of the couches in the lounge, while the rest of the party surrounded a games table, with the exception of Sasuke who had left them shortly after dinner. Unsurprisingly, it was Miss Ino who was the first one to notice him the second he entered the lounge room that evening.<p>

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Come and help me with this game. Mr Nara is relentless at this."

Nara Shikamaru merely yawned in her face, before moving his shogi piece and capturing yet another of Ino's piece. Ino let a groan slip out of her mouth, before remembering that her Sasuke-kun was in the room. Temari stood observing from behind her husband, and Naruto stared at the board with a confused look at his face before muttering a quiet "I don't get it."

However, instead of joining them for the game, Sakura was surprised when the raven-haired gentleman stood intimidatingly in front of her. But being one never to back down, she stared back up to him with a polite smile, deciding to wait for him to take the first step.

"May I enquire after your sister, Miss Hatake?"

"I thank you for your concern. I believe she is a little better."

"I'm glad to hear it."

He then abruptly walked off over to a desk, where he sat down and began to write. Sakura, slightly puzzled with the sudden end to the conversation, watched him for a bit. When it became obvious that he had no intention to further the conversation, she turned back to her book.

The room became silent once more, with only the sounds of the Sasuke's pen upon paper, and the occasional clacking from board pieces. But it was short lived as it became apparent that one player was superior to another.

"Ugh. I give up." Ino said, appearing nonchalant in her loss.

Shikamaru gave a grunt of acknowledgement before resetting the pieces. Naruto continued to stare at the board in confusion.

Temari, being silent in her observation of the game, finally looked up and addressed Sakura for the first time.

"Miss Hatake, would you care to join us?"

Sakura looked up from her book and gave a polite smile. "Thank you for the offer, but no, I am fine."

"You prefer reading to this?"

Ino took this chance to chime in. "Miss Hatake despises games. She is a great reader, and finds no enjoyment in anything else."

Temari arched a brow at her sister.

Sakura closed her book with a snap, and focused her attention at Ino. "Thank you for your remark Miss Ino, but I assure you that it is quite untrue. I am not a great reader, and I happen to enjoy many things."

No responses were made to Sakura, so she returned back to her book. Once the shogi pieces were reset, Ino vacated her seat to her sister to play. Quickly becoming bored with the game, she wondered over to the other side of the room to the desk, where Sasuke continued to write.

"And what are you doing so secretly, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke turned back to see that Miss Ino was indeed talking to him, and there was an almost awkward pause before he responded.

"It is no secret. I am writing to my sister."

"Oh! Dear Haku! She's such a sweet girl. I miss her so much! Has she grown taller? Is she as tall as me?"

There was yet another pause before Sasuke responded. "She is about Miss Sakura Hatake's height."

Ino continued to gush out compliments – in such a way that strongly reminded Sasuke of Naruto's behaviour towards Miss Hinata – "And so accomplished! Her playing on the piano is absolutely gorgeous." At that point, another malicious idea formed, and she turned towards Sakura. "Do you play, Miss Sakura?"

Sakura contained her sigh at being interrupted – yet again – from her reading and answered. "Yes, but very poorly."

"But I'm sure you're very accomplished Sakura-chan!" Naruto joined in. "All girls are!"

"Hn."

Sakura turned to the writing table towards where the sound came from, but that appeared to be all that the occupant was willing to contribute.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong, brother. No woman can be really deemed accomplished if she does not possess a certain air – in her walking, in her tone of her voice, her address and expressions." During her speech, Ino had stood up, and Sakura was amused to note that with each new requirement she listed, she personally demonstrated her walking, and gestured to her throat and face.

This time, Sasuke – while still being occupied with his task of writing – added, "And yet in addition to all this, she must improve her mind through extensive reading."

Sakura laughed. "With such requirements, I really wonder at you knowing any accomplished women."

Sasuke fully turned around to regard Sakura. Sakura, not to be deterred, smiled politely back.

"You are very harsh in your judgement of women, Miss Hatake." Temari stated from across the room.

Sakura gave a small shrug. "I simply speak from my observations."

"Then it is merely because you have not had the chance to observe any in your society, Miss Hatake." Ino voiced. "There are many accomplished women amongst _our_ acquaintance."

Sakura gave a smile to Ino. "I'm sure there are."

* * *

><p>Ino, as a hostess in her brother's house, has always been determined to perform her duties to perfection, despite how much she may despise her house guests. However, when she discovers that the Hatake mother – the shockingly crude woman – was coming to Netherfield that very morning, she desperately wanted to scream bloody murder and throw them all out onto the streets.<p>

"And now the mother! Are we to be invaded by every Hatake in the country! Oh god, this is preposterous!" She shrieked, but it fell on deaf ears of the rest of the occupants of the room.

Naruto paced back and forth in the room. He was feeling unexpectedly nervous at the thought of meeting _'awesome, pretty Hinata-chan's mother' _and felt that he had to make a good impression.

Sasuke stood at his usual position at the window, and Temari and Shikamaru appeared to be in a world of their own on one of the couches against the far side of the room, with her berating him in his ear, and him staring boredly at the ceiling.

Sakura sat waiting patiently for her mother, hoping against all odds that they would _not_ be an absolute embarrassment in front of her hosts.

When the Hatake Anko entered the room, Naruto hurried over to face her – knocking a stack of books on one of the end tables in the process – and gave a clumsy bow.

"Hatake-obaa-san! Welcome to my house! The doctor says that Hinata-cha…"

But Anko – with her eye twitching from how she was addressed by the Uzumaki brat – cut in. "Let's cut to the chase. My daughter – my dear sweet Hinata – has become severely ill, Mr Uzumaki. Too ill to be moved. I have to insist that she stays here in your house… vulnerable… and under your watch."

Sakura felt a strong urge to facepalm herself. She was grateful that Naruto seemed too oblivious to realise what her mother was implying, but she didn't hold much hope for over everyone else in the room.

"Ah, of course obaa-san! You can trust Hinata-chan with me! _Believe it!_"

Sakura honestly didn't think Naruto completely comprehends what he had just agreed himself to, and if her mother's scary grin was any indication, it appears that his words has been interpreted as a prelude to a marriage proposal. She wouldn't be surprised if her mother was already appraising the value of the furniture in the room.

"Great! I'm glad to hear it." Anko said. She was perfectly capable at playing the courteous guest when she needed to. "I'm glad to see you settling in Netherfield so well. In fact I would think you would never want to leave, now that you're here."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I'll be happy to live in the country forever! Right, teme?"

"Tch. Knowing you dobe, you'll be bored of the countries and its novelties within a month."

Anko scowled at this remark. "And pray tell, Mr Uchiha, why would that be?"

"The society is too confined and unvarying for the taste of someone as… _sociable_ as Naruto." Sasuke replied.

And it was like that that Anko flimsily held façade of politeness fell apart. "Confined and _unvarying!_? Like _fucking hell_ it is! At least it's not like that _fancy schmancy_ _SHITHOLE _you came from, you _fucking_ _piec_-"

"_MOTHER! Stop it! _Youmistake Mr Uchiha's meaning!" Sakura cut in, before her mother could spurt more obscenities. "He only meant that there is not such a variety of people to be met in the country compared to town. Even you have to admit that to be true!"

When her mother chose not to reply, a tensed silence settled over the occupants. From the horrified looks on the other's faces, she knew that their good opinion of her family would be close to impossible to redeem. She sincerely hoped to god that this would not irrevocably affect Hinata's chances with Mr Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>It was several after that – humiliating, mortifying – affair, that Sakura, once again, found herself reading in the lounge after dinner. No one was playing at the games table that night, as Ino – after seeing that her Sasuke-kun had taken up a book instead – declined in playing. As such, Shikamaru had decided to nap instead. Temari occupied herself on the couch next to her napping husband. Naruto was oddly silent by himself as he stands by the fire, seeming to be deep in thought or one thing or another. Sasuke read, positioned on a chair across from Sakura.<p>

Ino also held a book – which she had only chosen as it was the second of Sasuke's volume – as she paced around the room. Though, instead of reading, her attentions were engaged in watching Sasuke reading _his_ book instead. But no matter how many times she paced in Sasuke's line of vision nor her frequent random outbursts – "Oh, how pleasant it is to spend an evening like this. There is simply no enjoyment quite like reading to improve one's mind!" – she could not draw him to conversation.

When no one made any reply, she threw aside her book, and scanned around the room for some other amusement. She turned her attentions to Sakura and said, "Miss Hatake, why don't you a break and pace around the room with me? It's so refreshing."

Sakura was surprised at the offer, but she accepted. And Ino felt triumphant when Sasuke – to whom her efforts were aimed – looked up. Feeling hopeful, she ventured to ask, "Will you also join us, Sasuke-kun?"

"That would defeat the object."

"Whatever do you mean, Sasuke-kun? Miss Hatake, can you guess what he means to say?"

"Not at all," Sakura answered, "but I am sure his cryptic response was to bait us to ask, so the surest way to disappoint him would be to ask nothing about it."

Ino, never one to disappoint her Sasuke-kun, quickly interjected, "No, I insist on knowing your meaning, Sasuke-kun!"

"I can only imagine two motives for you choosing to walk up and down the room together." Sasuke openly explained, "It's either because you are confiding secrets with each other, or you are displaying your figure which is best exhibited when walking. If it's the former, I would be completely in your way, and if the latter, it is easier to appreciate from here."

Sakura felt herself blush from his explanation – the longest conversation he has heard from him yet! – as the idea of displaying her figure to him seems so audacious and something her mother would suggest, and she sincerely hoped that Mr Uchiha did not think of her so poorly as to believe she endeavoured to entice him. When she noticed his dark eyes watching at her, in what appeared to be an attempt to gauge her reaction, she felt her blush deepen.

"Oh, you're so scandalous, Sasuke-kun!" Ino giggled, "How shall we punish him, Miss Hatake?"

Sakura gave a small smile. "I suppose we can tease him… laugh at him for his remarks."

Ino pulled her arm away from Sakura's. "Laugh at Sasuke-kun? That's impossible. He's perfect, and has no fault."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Is he really? A man without fault?"

"Miss Ino has given me far too much credit." Sasuke responded, "But it has been my study to avoid weaknesses of character."

"Such as… vanity, perhaps? Or maybe pride?" Sakura challenged.

"Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride…where there exists a real superiority, pride will always be justifiable, while under good regulation."

Sakura almost laughed out in amusement. It was typical of him to view his pride as justifiable.

"I admit I have faults, Miss Hatake." Sasuke continued, "My temper is something I cannot guarantee. It might be called resentful. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever."

"That is a failing, indeed! But one I cannot laugh at."

Sasuke gave a pause before answering, "There is, I believe, a tendency of all to have a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome."

"And _your_ defect is to hate everyone." Sakura countered, thinking back to his behaviour at the ball.

"While yours," he replied with a slight smile "is to misunderstand them."

At that point, Ino, tired of the conversation in which she had no share, exclaimed, "Shall we have some music?" And even before hearing a response, she goes to the piano and begins playing.

* * *

><p>"I'm <em>SOOO <em>glad you're feeling better, Hinata-chan!"

"T-thank-you, sir. You are v-v-very k-kind."

Naruto beamed at Hinata, and she, in turn, flushed red like a tomato. Naruto _was_ glad that Hinata had recovered from her illness, but that also meant that she had to return home. But after many days of comtemplation, he realised that the sooner she returned home, the sooner he could set up his "biggest, _bestest _ball", and dance with her. So it was with an anticipating heart when he helped her up the carriage that would send her home.

"Goodbye Hinata-chan."

"G-goodbye."

And never once breaking his gaze from her, he stepped back from the carriage. He swore he felt his heart break at the sweet smile she gave him as the carriage began to move.

He watched her go.

* * *

><p>In the carriage, Sakura watched her sister longingly gazing back at Netherfield until they could see it no more.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank god they left! It's so much better to have our house to ourselves again." Ino began the second the Hatake sisters left their property, "But I fear that Sasuke-kun is mourning the loss of Miss Sakura's pert opinions and fine eyes." She teased before laughing like she said the most hilarious joke.<p>

"Quite the contrary, I assure you." Sasuke replied, from his position at the window.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued.<em>

* * *

><p>Okay, I want you guys to be brutally honest with me. Is it worth my time to be continuing this story? Personally, English is my worst subject in high school as I could never be able to write a proper essay or story in class. However, I do want to be able to write a well-written, entertaining fanfiction that is original and other people would enjoy, and in an attempt to do that, I spend an alarming amount of time on just one chapter. But considering the amount of reviews I get, I'm not sure if I am succeeding… If I am not doing Pride and Prejudice or Naruto any justice, please tell me, as I would rather focus my time on reading other people's stories if that was the case…<p>

And oh my goodness… **WHO SHOULD BE SASUKE'S SISTER? **D= I've written it to be Haku so far (Lol, yet another gender bender from me!), but I'm not completely happy with it and I am willing to change it, so any suggestions would be welcomed.

And I just realised how inconsistent I am with using Japanese suffixes as well as Mr/Miss… *sigh* I'll fix it later.

This chapter is un-beta-ed.


End file.
